Losing Grip
by The Oblivious Wallflower
Summary: Done for SSM. "Don't you see? We-hic-were just-hic-an accident waiting-hic-to happen, and we did." No, Sakura, there is a fine line between accidents and miracles.


Title: Losing Grip

Summary: "Don't you see? We-hic-were just-hic-an accident waiting-hic-to happen, and we did." No, Sakura, there is a fine line between accidents and miracles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Prompt: Accidents happen

Rating: K+

Comments: The moment I read the prompts, this idea got drilled in my head. Yeah, and it didn't go away until I typed it. Go figure. Then it kinda went off on its own. Haha. Nonetheless, enjoy!

* * *

"This… This isn't working Sasuke."

It wasn't until she uttered those words that she got his undivided attention. He said nothing though, waiting for the woman to finish her speech. They were currently in his living room, with him reading a parchment peacefully (or as peacefully as it can get with Sakura chatting his ears off in the background), and the woman mentioned drinking a cup of coffee while sharing her relatively boring day to him. He was only partially listening, tuning out the rest of her story in favor of the scroll in front of him. It wasn't anything important per se, but it relieved him of boredom.

She had been merrily chatting away, not paying any heed to his deliberate inattention. She was used to it by now, he thought. He resumed what he was doing, and she resumed what she was doing.

Then, she stopped talking altogether. He ignored her, in favor of thinking she had run out of things to say, yet being mindful of the green eyes that were blatantly staring at his face.

Then, she decided to break the silence with that one simple sentence.

It wasn't even her words that got him to stop reading. It wasn't even the meaning behind them, for he knew what she was talking about long before she decided to voice it (he had always known, it was just something he refused to acknowledge). He didn't think it was because his scroll suddenly became a whole lot less interesting.

It was because of the way she said it.

_This isn't working Sasuke_.

Sasuke. Just Sasuke.

It was common knowledge that Sakura had always called him Sasuke-kun. When they were genin, it was a high-pitched, annoying yet sweet sound that would greet _Sasuke-kun_ good morning and invite him to Ichiraku's for ramen. When he left, it was a panicked, broken-hearted and annoying yet hopeful voice that screamed out her feelings to _Sasuke-kun_; that begged him to stay. When she tried to kill him, it degraded into a helpless, dejected yet still annoying utterance that promised her unwavering loyalty to _Sasuke-kun_, that she would follow him to the ends of the Earth. When war broke out, and he had decided to finally take his _home_'s side, it was a surprised, relieved undeniably pleased and somehow annoying voice that had welcomed him to the frontlines, still sounding s much like _Sasuke-kun _had never left her, had never betrayed her. When they finally won against Madara's forces and Madara himself, it had escalated into an elated, giddy and almost melodic but still annoying sound that had told him, "_Thank you, Sasuke-kun. Welcome home._"

It had always been Sasuke-kun.

It was the only thing that could be considered constant in Sasuke's ever-changing life. That, and the fact that she had managed to stay annoying even after so long (though he had to admit, he preferred her current level of annoyingness than back when they were thirteen). Apparently, it wasn't as constant as he thought it to be.

"You know what I'm talking about, right?"

He nodded his head in answer. Of course he knew what she was talking about. Again, he waited for her to continue. He was never the talkative type, and they both knew it. If anyone was going to resume this conversation, it would be Sakura.

"We can't go on like this Sasuke. I think… I don't think we can go on anymore."

He looked at her then. Really looked at her. Ebony eyes roamed her face, looking so forlorn and dead serious; her eyes, looking so desolate and defeated; her lips, quivering from the thickness of the emotions she probably felt right now. His scanning eyes went back to her forest green orbs and noticed a tiny detail he overlooked: her eyes were full of unshed tears.

He should probably say something, he thought. But what was left to say? He knew they were breaking apart, drifting farther and farther apart from each other. He knew it was his fault. She had tried. She had tried so many times, and he knew it broke her heart every time he ignored her efforts or shot her down.

It hadn't always been like this. There was many a time when he would let her hug him in public, when he would give her a peck on the cheek or the corner of her mouth just because he felt like it, and when he'd give her the time of day because he wanted to. He didn't know what pulled them apart, but he knew when it happened.

That fateful night.

That fateful night when she was abducted by unknown rogues just so they could lure him out.

The following morning when Naruto found her on a random road, where the kidnappers probably found fit to throw her, badly beaten.

He could clearly remember everything. The twisted leg. The broken ribs. The burnt sides. The dislocated shoulders. The stab wounds on her thighs. The bruises littering her entire body.

The frightened look in her eyes when he walked in her hospital room.

The cautious glances she'd throw behind her back when she thought someone was following her.

The war had long been over then, but it took a long time before they finally found peace.

Up until now, he was sure that both he and Sakura had yet to find peace that would last them quite a while.

He got up from his seat on the sofa, and moved towards the love seat where Sakura was leaning on. His stride was slow and cautious, meant to ease her nerves and calm her down. He could clearly see her form visibly shaking, yet the tears still refused to flow. She was clenching and unclenching the covers of the arm rest and taking deep, silent breaths, trying so desperately not to fall apart in front of him.

When he reached her, he said nothing. Emerald eyes looked at his face then, a silent question in the air, while the tears finally flowed down her red cheeks. Again he said nothing, opting to just pull her in his arms. His hands held hers, moving upwards to her elbow, then her shoulders, where he made a gentle pull, giving her the chance to reject his embrace if she wanted to.

She leapt at him then, openly sobbing and clutching at his shirt desperately. They fell backwards on the floor, but he made no move to disentangle himself from the pinkette. He merely held her, waiting for her to calm down and then talk. She seemed to want to talk after a mere five minutes, so despite her hiccups and shaky voice, he listened.

"Don't you see? We-hic-were just-hic-an accident waiting-hic-to happen, and we did. But-but we have to face reality now. We have to-have to stop this because it'd be b-better for the b-both o-of us."

Her crying had subsided now; the only marks left were her recurring hiccups and the tear trails on her face. Judging by her expression, she was still conflicted. What she was saying was different from what she really wanted. He knew she didn't want them to be apart; he knew it. He knew because that was what he felt too.

A life without Sakura was one he had not even dared to imagine. The idea itself just seemed preposterous; it may not be obvious, but they had always come in pair. Where ever Sakura went, Sasuke would follow like a shadow. Where ever Sasuke went, Sakura would always be by his side, brightening his day with that soft, gentle smile on her lips.

He couldn't, no, he _wouldn't_, let them just fall apart like that.

"Sakura. There is a fine line between accidents and miracles. Do not mistake one for the other."

He kept his eyes staring forward. There was no denying that he was heavily uncomfortable, but this was necessary. He needed this. They both do.

He squeezed her still form, still not daring to look her in the eyes. Somehow, he just knew that she would be shocked. He could picture her face now. Her eyes would be wide, her lips parted and her cheeks as red as a tomato.

"This… Us… It was something that I never thought would have happened. Something I never thought possible. Not after all I've done. Not after…"

He trailed off. If Sakura was confused, she made no sound to indicate her confusion. He said nothing, waiting for her to either understand what he meant, or inquire about it. There was silence between the two for a couple of minutes, with Sakura's reducing hiccups being the only noise heard.

After a beat, he heard her soft gasp.

"Y-you… Sasuke? Is that what this was all about?"

When he moved his eyes to search her face, all he saw was an incredulous look. Her eyes were staring directly at his orbs; he hoped that she didn't see the guilt and anger still residing within them. She opened her mouth to talk, but he didn't give her a chance to voice her thoughts.

"They hurt you. All because of me."

He knew it wouldn't be enough to explain all of his actions. No reasoning or explanation would ever be enough. But he hoped it was a beginning.

"Sasuke, listen to me. It was an accident; I was careless. Don't let that bother you anymore. We have to put that behind us. Please. I want this… I want _us_ to work. _I love you so much_."

Not knowing what to say, he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He held her tighter. Because really, what was there left to say?

There had never been a time when he had been more thankful for having one _Haruno Sakura_ in his life.

_Or maybe someday_…

They didn't move for the longest time, cherishing the extremely rare moment.

A/N: Done for SSM. I'll be slightly more active this month. Hey, SSM is only once a year, ya know! This is actually more serious than my usual, but whatever. I like it. Tell me what you think!

Review? Scratch that. Review! :)


End file.
